thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviva Corcovado
"Animals can take you anywhere in science!" Aviva Corcovado is a member and the third-in-command of the Wild Kratts crew; she is a bio-mechanical engineer and the creator of all the Wild Kratts' inventions, most notably the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits. Appearance Aviva is a young woman of above average height; she has bushy dark brown hair that she always ties back in a ponytail, green eyes (with a slight grayish tinge), and olive skin. She usually wears a purple shirt and a yellow jacket with a blue stripe running down both of the sleeves, blue jeans held by a black belt with a bolt on it, worn crookedly around her waist, and purple and white converse shoes. In Octopus Wildkratticus, while searching for the Creature Power Suits, she wore a violet wetsuit. Her beach outfit consists of a yellow tank shirt, blue jean shorts, bracelet, necklace, and yellow sandals with blue straps. Her signature color is violet/purple. Aviva is the leader of the Tortuga gang, second in command to Chris and Martin. She designs all of the inventions the Kratts use, usually nature inspired. She is an engineer and inventor. Once she has made up her mind, it takes appealing to her emotions and overwhelming evidence to change it. She is also competitive, rivaling Zach in invention contests, the Kratts, and even nature itself (most notably in "Cheetah Racer" where she bet that she could invent a land vehicle that was faster than a cheetah). Although she was proved wrong. She might have a crush on Chris due to some hints and moments in the episodes. Inventions * Almost all of the Wild Kratts' machinery and gadgets were invented by Aviva. Although the Tortuga and the Creature Power Suits are the most notable of her works, there are a number of others featured in use among the crew. These include: * The Creature Pods - All members of the Wild Kratts crew have a Creature Pod, functioning as a means of communication between them. The Creature Pods are also their signature color. Aviva's Creature Pod is violet/purple. * The Miniaturizer * The Robot Arm * The Amphi-Sub * The Octopod * The Worm-Mobile * The Buzz Bikes * The Cheetah Racer * The Hippo-Sub * The Hover Bike * The Fly-Cam * The Butterflier XT * The Pulponot Trivia * Aviva can not dance very well, however her stage fright is diminished after the Birds of a Feather adventure. * Aviva went to science camp with Zach and has been rivals with him since. * Her favorite thing in nature is male bird courtship-displays. * She does not speak with a Spanish accent. English is her more fluent language, though she claims that Spanish is her second language. * Her great-great-grandmother Elvira's last name is Corcovado. * Her last name is agreed to be Corcovado, as was her great-grandmother's, but it is unknown if Elvira is Aviva's paternal or maternal great-grandmother. * Later in Season 2 and 3 onward, Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit of her own in some cases. Her Creature Power Suit is rarely used however. * Some of Aviva's inventions, such as the Tortuga computer or the passcode system in the Creature Power Discs use her voice. * Her favorite lemurs are mouse lemurs and ringtails which is why he likes King Julien and Mort. * Aviva will, on some occasions, hug either Chris, Martin, Koki, or Jimmy when she's happy. * In Panda Power Up!, she has a stuffed panda named Stuffo, which later becomes the source of Stuffo's name. * Aviva along with Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy Z met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The Wild Kratts ''and guest star in their adventures. * Aviva is good friends with Victor since they both speak Spanish. * Aviva is also best friends with Emily, Twilight Sparkle and Shi La Won. * Aviva is great friends with Baloo the bear. * Aviva is also Devious Diesel's rival since they met when Diesel's working with her rival Zach Varmitech. * There is some shipping between Aviva with Chris, even though none of the Wild Kratt crew members have shown any romantic feelings for each other. However, she may have a "possible" crush on Chris Kratt. * Aviva adores small or baby animals. * Aviva along with Koki share a sisterly relationship with Shi La. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Inventors Category:Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Humans Category:In-Love Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Members of the Wild Kratts Category:Stubborn characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Singing characters Category:Riders Category:Spanish-Accented Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Time Travellers Category:Girlfriends Category:Wild Kratts Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Animal Kindness